Insane Fruits
by Xx Umi Starlight xX
Summary: Tohru is a rabid fangirl, Uo-chan and Hana-chan are girly-girl cheerleaders, and the Sohmas turn into fruit! I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading this Chapter Three Up!
1. Meet The Sohmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and neither do you! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*In the forest*  
  
A young fifteen-year-old girl with long, brown hair and dark, blue eyes looked up at the sky. "Oh! So cu~te!" she squealed with delight. Just outside the forest was a huge billboard, and on it was the 'Bishounen of the Year'. "He has the manliness of a man, yet the cuteness of a small boy. If I were to ever meet him, I would drown in ecstasy and love!" the fangirl once again squealed with even more delight. After babbling on and on about how wonderful the bishounen was, she skipped back to her small refuge--- this tiny, yellow tent only big enough for one person and their personal belongings. "Okaa-san. . .I must be going now, so watch after the house until I come back. Maybe I'll meet some cute boy on the way." The girl smiled at the picture of her mother, then grabbed her things and left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Honda Tohru. I haven't always lived in a tent, but ever since Okaa-san died it's been like this. However, I always try to find the positive side of things and today's positive side is that they just put up the billboard of the new 'Bishounen of the Year' and from our tent you have a front row view! Waiiiii~!"  
  
Tohru traveled down the only path leading outside the forest, when she came across a house she had never seen before. "Okaa-san. . .this house is so warm and friendly. . ." Her eyes wandered over to a painting just outside the door and her face lit up like a candle. "This painting of a bowl of fruit! It looks so real!" She stepped closer. "I'm actually beginning to get hungry!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
A young man with dark, gray hair and a michevious smile was standing in the doorway. Tohru blushed. "Oh! Sumimasen! I should have asked permission to-"  
  
"No, it's alright," the man said, waving his hand. "I just did this to pass the time away. I'm surprised someone likes it so much." Tohru smiled sweetly. "It seems you put a lot of oranges in this painting. Oranges are delicious!" The painter got closer to the high school girl. "What a coincidence because I, too, favor the or-" Suddenly, there was a loud 'Bang!' and the painter was hit on the head with a. . .bookbag? "Shigure, are you flirting with high school girls again?" Tohru looked up to see a femine-like boy lifting up a seemingly heavy bookbag. "So-So-Sohma-kun!?" The boy looked confused for a second. "Ho-Honda-san. Ohayo gozaimasu." He smiled warmly as Tohru stood there, frozen in shock. "Okaa-san, how can this be? Sohma-kun is the most popular boy at my school and was even given the nickname 'Prince of Kaiwaia High'. The girl suddenly lost it and jumped forward, ready to glomp the handsome prince. "Waiiiii~!" Sohma-kun's eyes grew wide in fear. He grabbed her head and stopped her just before her hands embraced him. "Go-Gomen nasai," he whispered softly. "It-It's alright," Tohru said, slipping her head out of his grasp. They stood there for a second, and then. . . "Waiiiii~!" (Tohru is a fangirl, so what fun would it be if she didn't get to glomp a bishounen?)  
  
POOF~!  
  
The smoke cleared and Tohru looked around. "Where is Sohma-kun?"  
  
To be continued. . .*freaky twilight music plays* 


	2. Stumbling On The Family Secret

^_^Shoutouts^_^  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu, Aishiteru! It's nice to know that someone's reading this^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. . .and that's probably a good thing. . .  
  
Tohru looked down by her feet where the prince would have been standing. "Oh, a peach! Yum!" She picked the tiny fruit up off ground and was about to take a huge bite when. . ."No, don't eat that! It's Yuki-kun!" Shigure shouted, snatching the 'peach' right out of her hands. "WHAT!?" Tohru screamed, stumbling backwards.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Back in the house, Tohru and Shigure were sitting at a table, opposite each other, with Yuki (the peach) in a glass bowl that was conveniently sitting in the middle of the table. "So. . .the Sohmas are under a curse?" Tohru asked the older man, half confused. "Yes," he replied, nodding his head while slowly rubbing his chin. "And not too many people outside the family know about it. You see, whenever someone of the opposite sex embraces one of the Sohmas, they transform. It's quite a shame, really. Not being able to hold the ones you hold most dear in your arms. . ."  
  
"So that's why Sohma-kun's never really been close to anyone," Tohru whispered under her breath. "It's because. . .he can't. . ." Tears began to fill up in her eyes. Then, all of a sudden. . .  
  
POOF~!  
  
Yuki had changed back and the schoolgirl jumped right into him. "Sohma- kun!! I feel so sorry for you!!!" she said, tears flying into the air. She suddenly remembered the curse and pulled away. The second before he transformed, Tohru got a good glimpse of him and. . .  
  
"EEEEEK!!!"  
  
POOF~!  
  
Yuki was a peach again, Tohru had fallen back and fainted, right there beside the table, and Shigure sheepishly said, "Oh yes. I forgot to tell you that when we change back. . .Well, we're not exactly wearing clothes."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
An hour later, Tohru awoke only to find herself lying on a small futon. She could feel a cold, damp cloth on her forehead, but didn't bother taking it off. The teenager was much too tired and the cloth felt quite relaxing, actually. Tohru barely turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw Shigure sitting there, smiling. "You okay?" he asked, putting on a more serious face.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai," she whispered. "Huh?"  
  
"I've put you through so much trouble, already."  
  
"Really, it's alright," Shigure said, smiling once again.  
  
"No, it's not!" Tohru shouted, and sat up in an instant. "You see, my mother. . ." She looked down at her lap with a sad expression. "She died in a terrible car accident. . .The night before, I had been studying hard, preparing to go to collage like okaa-san had wanted me to do. . .The next day, I was so exhausted that I slept in. . .Okaa-san left to go to work. . .If it had been any other day, I would've been standing by the door, waving, and saying "Come back soon". . .But I was just too lazy to get up. . .And because of it, Okaa-san never did come back. . ." she finished, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the blanket. Shigure stared at her, slowly taking in every word. The crying girl sniffed and blinked away a few tears. Then, she continued. "Sometimes. . .I think to myself, "If I would've just gotten up and said 'Come back soon', then none of this would've ever happened. . .I would still be at home, living with my mother. . . and not bothering other people. . .you two. . ." Tohru blinked away all the rest of the tears, then looked over to Shigure. . .and smiled. He smiled back, wiping a tear away, and said, "Amazing. . .how you can go through all that and still continue going to school. . ."  
  
"SCHOOL!!!" Tohru frantically ran around the room. "I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!"  
  
"I'll walk you to school, if you don't mind."  
  
"Huh?" Tohru turned around and saw Yuki standing by the stairs. "A-Alright. B-But I can walk alone if it's too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all. Your things are upstairs. Why don't you go get them?" he said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hai." Tohru bowed, and headed up the stairs.  
  
To be continued. . .*Barney Song plays* Stupid record player! *flips record over and freaky twilight music plays* 


	3. L'L'L'L'L'L'L'L'L'LOVE!

^_^Shoutouts^_^  
  
Runic Knight- Thanks for the 'sweet' review^_~ Rice ball and the farm animals? Great idea!  
  
KouruLS- I'm glad that I'm making you laugh^_^  
  
Ruby- I will definitely continue this!^_~  
  
mimi- Glad ya like it!  
  
fallenhearts: Hehe. I thought a peach fit Yuki's personality^_^  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you're bothering to read the disclaimer, you've got too much time on your hands.  
  
Warning: Long chapter ahead! Read at your own lack of sanity!  
  
*At school*  
  
Tohru carelessly dragged her feet and stared at the ground, lost in thought. "This must be a dream. Just a few hours ago I was living peacefully in my little tent. Now I've stumbled onto the Sohmas darkest secret and am walking to school with Sohma-kun! I still haven't taken it all in!"  
  
"Honda-san, is something wrong? You've been mumbling to yourself for some time now." A jolt of shock ran down Tohru's spine and she looked over to Yuki. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong! It's just. . ."  
  
"L-O-V-E! WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVE! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L- L-LOVE!" Each of the three Prince Yuki Fan Club girls did their own unique pose as Tohru and Yuki just walked by. "HUH!?" (I know I've been going by most of the Japanese version, but the American version of that part was just so kawaii~!) "Oi!" The girls turned around and were face to face with Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki who wore matching pink and black cheerleader outfits. Arisa stepped closer with an annoyed look on her face. "What a pitiful excuse for a cheer! We're the cheerleaders around here!"  
  
"Voted most perky and energetic two years in a row!" Saki included, smiling and giving a peace sign. "That's right. Come on, Hana-chan! Let's show them our stuff!" Arisa said, and both of them got into position. "Ready? Okay! L-O-V-E! WE LOVE YUKI! GO YUKI! GO YUKI! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" The Fan Club members sweatdropped and a huge vein popped up on the leader's head. "How dare you mock us! We're official members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club and everything we do is perfect. . ."  
  
"Just like Prince Yuki!" all three of them said in unison, starry-eyed and in dreamy voices. Then, just like that, they turned back into their normal, bratty selves. "We had finally perfected that cheer after months of training, so get lost!" They pulled on the bottom of their eyes and stuck out their toungs. "Nyaaaaah~!"  
  
The schoolgirl and the prince sweatdropped as a catfight started up between the two groups. Tension was flying everywhere. "Oh! Those are my friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan! Let's go say hi, okay?" Tohru said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh-" Before Yuki could say another word, Tohru grabbed his hand and ran over to her two buddies. "Even though Sohma-kun is plagued by that strange curse and isn't very social, I still want him to be excepted. . .to know what it's like to have. . .friends. Besides, that cuteness of his shouldn't go to waste. Tee hee!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*In Cooking Class*  
  
"It's strange. . ."  
  
Tohru looked over at Saki. "What? The rice ball you're making? It does kinda smell funny. . ."  
  
Saki shook her head. "No. That you were walking with the prince this morning. . .You do know his story, don't you?"  
  
"Um. . .Fill me in on the details again?" Arisa put a hand on her forehead. "I can't believe you forgot already. . .Anyways, rumor has it that one time, they were serving fruit salad at lunch and he wouldn't even get close to the lunch lady."  
  
"And whenever they're serving peach cobbler for dessert, he always packs his lunch. . ."Saki explained, sort of budding in. Tohru sighed. Saki and Arisa always were the Gossip Queens. "But I could never tell them the real reason why Sohma-kun does all those things. . .Besides, I don't think they'd believe me. Poor Sohma-kun. . .It must be hard for him to come up with so many excuses for why he won't eat. . ."  
  
"Tohru-chan! Snap out of it!"  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
Saki gave her friend a weird look. "You were, like, mumbling to yourself again."  
  
"Yeah, it's totally freaking us out." Arisa said, feeling Tohru's forehead. "Oh my gawd, I knew it! You've got a major fever!"  
  
"No! No, I'm fine! It's just really warm in here! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Honda-san, you can lay down for a bit if you'd like. The teacher's won't mind." Tohru blushed at the sight of Yuki. "Well. . .okay. . .but only for a little bit. . ." She laid down on a nearby bench and drifted off to sleep.  
  
To be continued. . .*freaky twilight music plays* Shush! You'll wake up Tohru-chan!! 


End file.
